Il suffira d'un signe
by neferticia
Summary: Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, Sirius... Pardon, j'ai dit Sirius? Ou comment se retrouver avec le meilleur ami de l'homme de mes rêves.


Si vous m'aviez dit il y a une semaine que j'allais pouvoir vivre le moment le plus intense de toute ma vie, je vous aurai ri au nez, et aurai dit que vous étiez fou. Comment moi, allais pouvoir l'espace d'un instant, avoir l'homme de mes rêves ? Même si cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, ça a suffi pour me rendre la plus heureuse.

Tout a commencé la période de Noël. Le Noël le plus magique, où mon rêve fut réalisé.

J'avais alors 16 ans et j'étais étudiante en 6e année. Physiquement j'atteins presque le mètre 75, de corpulence moyenne, les cheveux longs, ondulés et châtains, les lèvres un peu pulpeuses et les yeux verts. Je suis de nature réservée et calme, qui aime cependant délirer de temps en temps avec mes amis.

Donc un grand bal était prévu pour l'occasion (le dernier week-end avant les vacances), comme chaque année, mais les règles étaient différentes cette fois-ci, comme nous l'avait annoncé Dumbledore deux semaines auparavant :

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez si bien, Noël approche, et quand on dit Noël on pense au bal qui va avec. Après plusieurs demandes de la part des élèves, cette année nous avons décidé de faire les choses en grand, ou plutôt en plus grand, c'est pourquoi ce ne sera pas un simple bal sinon un bal masqué !

Les voix des élèves se firent entendre, surtout des filles qui semblaient être ravies et avaient besoin de l'exprimer en poussant des cris de joie. Dumbledore se racla la gorge :

- Silence s'il vous plait !

Tout le monde se tut.

- Pour que tout se passe bien, il y a certaines règles à respecter. Des règles simples, donc quiconque les transgressera n'aura aucune excuse valable et fera perdre des points à sa maison.

Les élèves se regardèrent tous, étonnés, et curieux de connaître la suite.

- Règle n·1 : un bal masqué implique que tout le monde y assistant devra obligatoirement venir déguisé, MAIS de façon à ne pas se faire reconnaitre facilement. Essayez-donc de ne pas faire savoir à tout le monde votre futur costume. Et profitez de l'occasion pour faire bon usage de teinture, maquillage, masque et tenue ! Plus on ignore qui vous êtes, plus il y a de chance de vous amuser comme des fous. Essayer aussi de venir seul, ça ne renforcera que mieux le mystère sur l'identité des personnes présentes.

Les filles semblaient enthousiastes à l'idée même, cela leur donnerait l'occasion de se surpasser et d'arborer les costumes les plus farfelus. Pour les garçons, cela signifiait surtout qu'ils pourront s'adonner à toutes formes d'idioties sans prendre le risque de se faire prendre directement.

- Règle n·2 : – reprit le Directeur – Tentez de garder secret votre identité jusqu'aux douze coups de minuit pour alimenter le mystère. Je suis sûre que ça créera de belles surprises – dit-il en souriant.

Il rajouta enfin : Bon appétit, et à votre imagination pour finir l'année en beauté!

Tout le monde ou presque applaudit, accompagnant cela de cris de joie, surtout féminins, et remerciant le directeur. Puis chacun dîna, discutant de la nouvelle, et essayant de trouver des idées pour la future soirée.

Bien évidemment, les discussions autour de la nouvelle du bal égayèrent autant mes amies que moi-même, spécialement lorsque nous étions dans la chambre que je partageais avec 3 filles de mon année : Alison Bergley, de taille moyenne, les cheveux au carré blonds et raides, les yeux bleus Jessica Owen, petite brune mâte aux longs cheveux ondulés et aux yeux noisettes et Kelly Bond, blonde aux cheveux longs et aux yeux marrons clairs. Nous imaginions les déguisements les plus sensationnels que nous pourrions utiliser, toutes excitées.

Nous nous couchions, avec pour but de partir le week-end prochain à Pré-au-Lard pour une séance shopping. Nous découvrions malheureusement le lendemain que toutes les filles de toutes les maisons avaient eu la même idée.

La semaine passa rapidement. La nouvelle du bal alimentait toutes les conversations. Les filles ne parlaient que de costumes et de maquillage, voulant être à tout prix la plus élégante et attirante de la soirée qui approchait. Certains garçons étaient tout aussi excités. Certains espéraient profiter de l'occasion pour se rapprocher des filles qui les intéresse.

Le week-end prévu pour Pré-au-Lard arriva, et pratiquement toutes les filles s'étaient levées de bonne heure pour se regrouper et y aller ensemble.  
Malgré l'insistance de mes amies, je décidais de rester, pensant qu'il serait plus intelligent de me faire directement livré ce dont j'avais besoin par ma mère plutôt que d'aller dans des magasins bourrés à craquer et ne pas trouver grand-chose au final. Après tout, c'est une bonne occasion pour passer la matinée à réviser tranquillement, et profiter l'après-midi des premiers flocons de neige.

- Allez Mèl, viens s'il te plait, je suis sûre qu'on va s'amuser – me supplia Alison dans la salle commune, alors qu'elle se préparait à y aller avec le reste des filles.

- Désolée, je préfère encore rester ici tranquillement à faire le travail pour Binns, plutôt que de supporter toutes les filles en ville. Ça sera sans moi, mais vas-y et profite !

Alison était sans aucun doute ma préférée de toutes, et donc ma meilleure amie. On s'est rapproché durant notre deuxième année, après 5 heures de détention passées ensemble, à découvrir notre point commun: Remus Lupin ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire, que c'est tellement cliché et pas du tout original, chose à laquelle je réponds simplement : vous ne pouvez pas comprendre tant que vous ne le voyez pas réellement. Tout ce qui a été dit sur Remus et sa beauté est vrai, il est tout simplement craquant. Il avait en plus de cela un charme irrésistible, et une démarche assurée… Mais j'aimais par-dessus tout son caractère. Il semblait calme et très studieux, ce qui changeait des garçons de mon année. Il n'y avait absolument rien à jeter, croyez-moi, et nous étions pal mal de filles attirées par lui. Al et moi n'échappions pas à la règle, il nous faisait un effet. Je pense que son côté mystérieux jouait beaucoup dans cette attirance. Il semblait juste parfait.  
Cette détention nous avait donc beaucoup rapprochés, et a fait d'elle ma confidente.

- Ok, je vais y aller alors pour rejoindre le groupe alors. On se voit tout à l'heure. Bosse bien !

Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Et elle s'en alla, laissant la maison pratiquement vide de filles.

Je n'avais pas faim, donc je décidais d'aller directement récupérer mes affaires dans ma chambre et aller à la bibliothèque ensuite. En descendant les escaliers je trouvais Peter Pettigrow, assis à lire un livre, seul.

- Salut Peter ! – fis-je en faisant un signe de la main – tu t'avances dans les cours ?

Il leva la tête de son livre et me rendit mon salut.

- Oui, je pensais m'avancer dans les cours de Binns. J'ai pris un peu de retard du coup je relis un peu le livre pour me mettre à jour.

- J'ai l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque, tu veux venir avec moi ? J'allais justement bosser les cours d'Histoire de la magie. En plus j'ai pas mal de notes que je pourrais te filer si tu veux. Ça peut toujours aider.

- D'accord – répondit-il avec un sourire avant de se lever du fauteuil près de la cheminée – ça me motivera comme ça. Je vais juste récupérer quelques affaires en haut, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

Et il disparut dans l'escalier en colimaçons qui conduisait à la chambre des garçons. J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé où il était pour l'attendre et me réchauffer un peu près du feu. Je remarquais alors un morceau de parchemin en dessous du livre qu'il lisait. Je le pris mais rien. Je le reposais à sa place lorsque j'entendis Peter dévaler les escaliers pour venir.

- On y va ? me lança-t-il en récupérant ses affaires sur la table et les mettant dans son sac.

- Allons-y.

On passa le tableau qui recouvrait l'entrée, et on retrouva le reste des maraudeurs sur le point d'entrer dans la salle commune.

- Oh mon dieu – cria Sirius – une fille ! Je savais bien que cette espèce existait encore !

Je pensais préférable de ne rien dire.

- Arrête tes bêtises ! - lança Remus en lui donna une tape sur la tête – Tu as des plans Peter ?

- On va réviser à la bibliothèque. Melissa va me donner un coup de main avec les cours de Binns.

- Je vais surtout essayer, dis-je, en souriant à Remus, gênée.

- Réviser ? À cette heure-ci ? – questionna James – je préfère aller voler un peu avant l'arrivée des premiers flocons.

- Je te suis – dit Sirius – Remus ?

- Je vais suivre Peter et Melissa, j'ai deux-trois choses à revoir moi aussi. Je vous rejoindrais peut-être plus tard. Lança-t-il aux deux acolytes qui s'éloignèrent alors. Je vous retrouve à la bibliothèque – nous lança-t-il – le temps de récupérer mon sac.

- Ok – dis-je d'un ton que j'essayais de rendre le plus effacé, alors qu'au fond de moi mon cœur battait la chamade.

Peter et moi nous dirigions alors vers la bibliothèque, discutant bien évidemment du bal. Il me demanda d'abord comment je pensais y aller, avant de s'intéresser à Kelly, et de me poser beaucoup de questions sur elle. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait le béguin pour elle, mais il le niait, sans doute par timidité. On parla aussi un peu du quidditch avant d'atteindre la bibliothèque. L'endroit était vide, mis à part un élève de Serdaigle à moitié endormi sur ses fiches de cours.

On s'installa à l'une des dernières tables, moi de dos à la porte d'entrée, et Peter en face de moi.

- Donc tu en es où exactement dans tes révisions ? Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour un sujet en particulier ?

- En fait pour le moment je relis mes fiches de cours, Remus m'en a heureusement passé pas mal parce que je n'arrive pas à noter grand-chose pendant le cours de Binns. Je passe plus mon temps à plaisanter avec James et Sirius qu'à écouter. – il avoua.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! – je répondis en pensant à ses amis, sans m'en rendre compte, avant de me rattraper – C'est vrai que ses cours sont ennuyeux à mourir, mais il faut dire que la matière n'est pas mal…

- Je trouve aussi – dit Remus en posant ses affaires sur la table et en s'installant à côté de moi. Il me regarda pour continuer sa phrase – c'est vrai qu'en elle-même la matière est très intéressante, ça fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça.

Il me sourit, je fondis…

- C'est vrai que… enfin…je…euh… je suis d'accord. – Je tournais ma tête toute gênée et fit mine de chercher mon livre dans mon sac. Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je n'osais pas lever les yeux. Il prit alors la parole :

- Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter tes notes du dernier cours de Binns ? Je n'avais pas pu y assister parce que je n'étais pas bien.

- Bien sûr – je répondis en fouillant maladroitement dans mes parchemins. Je lui tendais les 3 derniers de ma pile. – Tout est là. Tu n'avais rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, je me sens juste faible à certains moments – Peter et lui s'échangèrent un regard – et merci pour les cours, je te les rends dès que possible.

- Pas de problème. Prends ton temps. Tu peux même les passer à Peter par la suite.

On passa la matinée à réviser, en s'échangeant des mots de temps en temps. Peter me demanda de lui rappeler les traités les plus importants qui ont été signés entre les sorciers et les moldus au cours du moyen-âge. Je lui mis par écrit tous les traités de cette période dont je me souvenais. J'en oubliais un que Remus me rappela. Je le remerciais, le rouge aux joues.

Midi approchait, et on décidait d'aller manger. N'ayant pas croisé Al dans la chambre, j'en conclus qu'elle devait toujours être en pleine emplette, et je rejoignis donc les maraudeurs pour déjeuner avec eux. Je passais ensuite l'après-midi avec eux, profitant de la neige qui était énormément tombée en quelques heures. James et Sirius se joignaient à nous, décidant qu'ils avaient assez volé pour le moment. On enfila nos écharpes, plus bonnet et moufles pour moi, et on allait se poser sur un banc à l'extérieur à discuter de banalités. Nous fîmes bientôt rejoints par Jessica, ma colocataire, et Jane, une élève de Poufsouffle, d'origine africaine**.** Elle était grande, élancée, avec des trait bien dessinés et de magnifiques yeux en amandes. Elle et Jessica pouffèrent de rire lorsque James et Sirius commencèrent à se battre, vite rejoints par le reste des maraudeurs. Les filles s'installèrent à côté de moi et observèrent les garçons en pleine action. Jane soupira.

- Il est tellement craquant… dit-elle – si seulement je pouvais l'avoir pour moi toute seule.

- Je ne suis pas contre le partager tant que j'y ai droit – rajouta Jessica en rigolant.

- De qui vous parlez exactement ? demandais-je. James ?

- Tu veux rire ? – continua Jessica – Il est tellement à fond sur Lily qu'on sait d'avance que s'est impossible. Nous on veut Sirius !

- Et Remus ! ajouta Jessica – Les deux sont exquis. Mais il est assez difficile de les avoir. Toutes les filles courent après Sirius, et il en profite bien le coquin. Après tout, j'aurai fait la même chose. Mais je ne me souviens pas qu'une fille ait fait long feu.

- Je crois que son record est de 4 semaines, avec Taylor, en 4e année. Il se lasse assez vite je pense, et refuse tout de manière de s'attacher. Je crois que ça doit être psychologique avec sa famille et tout ça.

- Quant à Remus, il me semble qu'une seule fille à réussit à l'approcher réellement. – Ajouta Jane.

- Ah bon ? – demandais-je – Qui ça ?

- On ignore son nom. On sait juste que ça s'est passé l'année dernière juste avant les examens finaux. Hein Jess ?

Jessica acquiesça. Elle me regarda, et continua son histoire en chuchotant presque, de sorte à ne pas être entendu.

- Tu te souviens, c'était l'année dernière, juste après le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard en mai. Je m'en souviens bien, parce qu'on pensait à l'époque que son euphorie venait de notre victoire.

- Alors que pas du tout – continua Jane – on a entendu dire qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un quelques jours auparavant, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je l'avais moi-même vu accompagnée d'une fille ce jour-là, mais je pensais que c'était qu'une connaissance.

- Je sais – rajouta Jessica en agitant ses mains – tu te demandes comment on peut savoir ça ? Et bien c'est simple. Tu connais Lizzie, la petite rousse aux lunettes qui partage la chambre d'Eva ? Elle aurait surpris une conversation entre les maraudeurs dans le parc, alors qu'elle y faisait un tour. Elle se serait cachée derrière un arbre pour les écouter.

- Tu es sûre que c'était au parc ? – la questionna Jane – je croyais que c'était dans les sous-sols après un cours de Potions.

- Ça n'est pas important – repris Jessica – Il en est qu'elle les a surpris en train de discuter, et apparemment Remus parlait d'une certaine Victoria ou Vanessa, je sais juste que ça commençait par un V, et disait que leur relation se faisait de plus en plus sérieuse, et qu'il pensait passer à l'étape supérieure.

- L'étape supérieure ? Demandais-je à haute voix.

- L'étape du baiser voyons ! Jessica ricana en me donnant un coup sur le bras – Ou peut-être plus que ça – elle rajouta en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bref – repris Jane – Lizzie a tout de suite mis au courant Betty, celle de Poufsouffle qui a cours de Métamorphose avec nous, qui m'en a ensuite parlé.

- Et ? je demandais prise d'une curiosité soudaine.

_Splash !_

Je reçus une boule de neige dans le visage ! Interloquée, je jetais un regard noir en direction des maraudeurs, et fus surprise de voir Sirius en être le coupable.

- Elle est marrante ta tête Mèl, tu devrais la faire plus souvent.

- Même pas dans tes rêves ! – je répliquai du tac au tac, comme une gamine. J'ignorais la raison, mais je n'arrivais pas à supporter Sirius. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu être attirant, mais je le trouvais trop joueur et immature pour que cela soit possible.

Il me fit la révérence en guise de réponse (allez savoir pourquoi) et se préparait à faire une autre boule, sans doute destinée au groupe de Serpentard qui passait non loin, quand il en reçut lui-même une qui le décoiffa. Ses 3 amis ne se retinrent pas de rire.  
Loin d'être énervé, il remit avec fierté ses cheveux en place en arborant son sourire à James, qui l'avait bien visé.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la joie des filles à côté de moi à la vue de Sirius. Tandis qu'elles le regardaient toutes ébahies, j'observais Remus. Et j'aurai tout donné à ce moment pour être avec lui.

Je retrouvais Al en fin de journée. On alla diner, et elle me raconta sa journée, et comment elle avait réussi à trouver un costume. C'était celui d'un elfe vert. Elle me montra ses achats lorsqu'on étaient remontées dans la chambre. La tenue était courte, mais elle avait déjà des collants qu'elle pouvait porter avec. Elle s'était aussi acheté un loup, un demi-masque en satin noir, avec des paillettes. Et Elle voulait aussi me faire plaisir en m'en offrant un, de couleur bleu clair, surmonté d'énormes plumes plus foncées. Je la remerciais et l'essayais. Je lui racontais ce que les filles m'avaient dit sur Remus, profitant du fait qu'on était que toutes les deux. Cela éveilla en elle une grande curiosité.

La semaine précédant le bal, je passais la plupart de mon temps libre à travailler mes cours ou à lire, Al désirant profiter de Nils, son petit-ami, avant d'être séparés pendant les vacances. La neige n'ayant pas cessée de tomber, la salle commune était sans cesse pleine et bruyante. Je me réfugiais donc le plus souvent à la bibliothèque, où je trouvais plus de monde qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le mercredi, je déjeunais avec Al, Jane et Nils, et partis assister aux cours. Lorsque j'eus terminé vers 16h30, j'allais à la bibliothèque. À ma grande surprise j'y trouvais Remus concentré dans sa lecture. J'allais m'installer à quelques tables de lui lorsqu'il me remarqua et me fit signe de la main de le rejoindre. Je rougis et m'assis sur la chaise en face de lui. Il faisait son devoir de divination et s'aidait d'une pile de bouquins qu'il avait sélectionnés.

- Wahou, tu auras le temps de lire tout ça d'ici vendredi ? – fis-je en sortant mon livre de potion, un parchemin et de quoi écrire.

- Moi non, mais on se partage le travail avec les autres et on s'échange les notes. Dit-il en souriant.

- Pas bête, j'y avais pas pensé.

- À cinq ça avance encore plus vite si ça te dit.

- Avec plaisir. – J'étais assez contente de la proposition, si cela me permettait de passer plus de temps avec lui.

J'allais lui poser une question au sujet du bal quand je reçus soudain une tape sur la tête.

- Hey mais c'est Cheetah ! dit Sirius avant de s'installer à côté de moi.

Je levai un sourcil

- Cheetah ?!

- Ben oui, tu lui ressemblais à la perfection au singe avec ta grimace la dernière fois. – il croqua dans sa pomme, fière de sa réplique – et à y regarder de plus près, tu n'as pas besoin de faire la grimace pour ça.

- PARDON ?!

- Chuuuut ! – La bibliothécaire se leva et marcha dans notre direction d'un pas pressé. Sirius se hâta d'avaler son morceau de pomme dans la bouche, et me balança ce qui restait du fruit au moment même où madame Hodge s'arrêta à notre niveau. Par reflexe je la rattrapais, malheureusement.

- Je vous prie d'éviter de parler aussi fort lorsque vous êtes dans la bibliothèque, des personnes essayent de travailler ! – Dit-elle d'une voix qu'on sentait stressée. Elle nous regarda mieux et porta alors son attention sur la fameuse pomme entre mes mains. – Et il est formellement interdit de manger ici ! C'est stipulé dans le règlement !

- C'est ce que j'essaye de lui dire depuis tout à l'heure madame Hodge. Mais Melissa est une tête de mule, et elle refuse de m'écouter.

- Quoi ?

Elle me regarda offusquée.

- Et bien. Je vais vous demander de me faire disparaître cette pomme et de vous faire la plus discrète possible si vous ne voulez pas que je vous exclue d'ici.

- Oui madame. – Je considérais plus intelligent de ne pas accuser Sirius, quelque chose me disant qu'elle ne m'aurait pas cru, et je jetais la pomme au fond de mon sac.

- Bien. – Et elle rejoignit son bureau vers l'entrée.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir ma bouche pour insulter Sirius de tous les noms, même s'il fallait chuchoter, quand je reçus un coup de pied de Remus. Il me fit un signe de la tête en direction de madame Hodge qui, quand je me tournais pour la voir, nous observait. Elle ne nous lâcha apparemment pas du regard tout le temps qu'on y restait.

Vers 18h30 Sirius jeta un coup de d'œil à sa montre, fit glisser rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et se leva.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous important.

- Tu rejoins James sur le terrain ?

- Pas ce soir Remus. Je vais passer ma soirée dans les bras d'une belle fille, comme je le fais tous les mercredis.

Devant mon manque d'intérêt pour ses histoires, il ajouta :

- Désolée petit singe, je sais combien ça peut blesser de savoir que tu ne pourras jamais passer un mercredi soir avec moi dans tes bras.

En moins de deux, il jeta son sac sur le dos, me décoiffa en secouant ses mains dans mes cheveux, et partit rapidement vers la sortie avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir.

Devant mon air choqué Remus rigola silencieusement, et semblait avoir du mal à s'arrêter. Et malgré ma surprise devant sa réaction, ce petit rire finit par me calmer.

- Ne prête pas attention à lui – dit-il alors – Il est né qu'avec une moitié de cerveau.

- J'avais bien remarqué !

- Mais il n'est pas méchant, au contraire. Tu finiras par l'apprécier quand tu le connaîtras mieux.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Et sa pomme, je vais la lui faire manger !

Il sourit une fois de plus devant ma réaction. Je devais avoir l'air d'un clown pour lui… Et contre toute attente, il commença à ranger ses affaires.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille? On peut nous aussi passer une bonne soirée pour un mercredi.

- Hein ? – L'information mit un moment à monter au cerveau avant que je réagisse – Bien sûr que ça me dit !

Je me levai d'un bond, mais si vite que je perdis l'équilibre et tomba, en prenant soin d'emporter la chaise dans un ultime effort de me rattraper. Le boucan que je fis malgré moi fut malheureusement assez fort pour me faire remarquer de tout le monde.

Les rires fusèrent, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Remus et moi nous nous retrouvâmes à la porte de la bibliothèque, nos affaires dans les mains, avec en prime un regard noir de la part de la bibliothécaire qui prit soin de refermer elle-même la porte.

- Je crois que je vais éviter la bibliothèque, le temps de me faire oublier. – dis-je en plaisantant et en commençant à marcher en direction des dortoirs.

- Je te propose de retenter ta chance l'année prochaine, elle t'aura peut-être oublié d'ici là.

- Tu veux dire « nous », on est tous les deux dans le même sac.

- Exact, mais c'est pas moi qui ait fait son show. J'aurai pensé que ce genre de choses ne pouvait venir que de James, ou alors Sirius. Mais de toi ? Pas du tout !

- Je m'étonne moi-même – dis-je pour plaisanter. Mais comme tu peux le voir, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! – je conclus heureuse en regardant ma montre qui affichait 19h07. – Tu veux aller manger ? Il doit sans doute déjà y avoir les autres en bas.

- Et notre soirée alors ? Tu n'es plus partante ?

- Bien sûr que si ! – dis-je en étalant un peu trop ma joie – je pensais que tu voulais passer la soirée avec ta bande aussi.

- Nan, juste toi. Je passe toutes les nuits avec les gars, donc ils survivront sans trop de mal à mon absence.  
Tu veux voir un film moldu, installés confortablement, en nous goinfrant de cochonneries ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ton idée me plaît, mais où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ça ?

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai mon idée. Suis-moi.

Il me prit la main et me tira derrière lui. Il me fit traverser plusieurs couloirs, me fit monter plusieurs escaliers et m'entraîna dans plusieurs étages, avant de m'arrêter dans un couloir du 7e étage, en face d'une tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Il ne me lâcha qu'à ce moment-là.

- Attend un instant.

Il se mit à faire des va et vient, d'un air bien concentré. Au moment de son 3e passage, une porte apparue à ma plus grande surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Notre soirée va pouvoir commencer – dit-il en me prenant la main une seconde fois et en m'attirant vers la porte, ne prenant pas compte de mon air ahuri. Il tourna la poignée, poussa la porte et…

- Mais…!

La pièce était vaste, éclairée par une dizaine de bougies répartie un peu dans tous les coins, et on pouvait sentir la délicieuse odeur de rose qui émanaient sans doute des bougies parfumées. Je me tournais vers lui, étonné de découvrir ce genre de pièce dans l'école, et pour savoir ce que cela signifiait. J'allais dire quelque chose mais j'entendis un rire qui n'était pas le sien. Mon regard se tourna une fois de plus vers la pièce qui ne semblait pas vide comme je le pensais.

Remus trouva sans grande peine l'interrupteur qu'il actionna. Il semblait comprendre d'où venait le problème.

- Évidemment…

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un lit rond, recouvert à l'origine d'un drap en satin rouge jeté au sol. Et sur ce lit, dans une position délicate, se trouvaient Sirius et sa « conquête du mercredi ». Je reconnus facilement Rebecca, une Poufsouffle de 6e année. Lorsque la lumière fut, elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher les parties intimes de son corps à l'aide de ses bras, avant d'utiliser le coussin près d'elle. Sirius, quant à lui, ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné.

- Envie de nous rejoindre ? Hahaha.

Ma première réaction fut de me tourner. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être le témoin de ce genre de choses. Je sortis donc immédiatement, Remus sur mes talons.

- On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres finalement.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas du tout prévu Sirius ici, ce mec est juste pas possible. Viens, on va faire ça dans ma chambre. James est à l'entrainement, et Peter est avec Lizzie, ça nous laisse la chambre pour nous, au moins le temps d'un film.

Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais refusé. Mais avec Remus c'était différent.

- D'accord.

Nous redescendîmes les escaliers, arpentâmes les couloirs, et nous nous retrouvions rapidement devant notre entrée. Dgé-Dgé était au rendez-vous, son luth à la main, et se préparait à en jouer quand il nous vit.

- Pas le temps aujourd'hui – dit Remus – « Aphrodite ».

Dgé-dgé nous laissa passer, en se plaignant bien évidemment de ne pas avoir voulu l'écouter.

On arriva dans la salle commune, il salua quelques amis à lui avant que nous empruntions les escaliers pour accéder à sa chambre, troisième porte à gauche du couloir.

- Bienvenue dans notre demeure – dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre et en me faisant signe de rentrer. J'entrais donc, cachant ma curiosité et mon excitation de découvrir la chambre des célèbres maraudeurs.


End file.
